User blog:Keyonte Rawlings/ICarly episode ideas for season 5
Episode iDeas for seasons to come. iHave a new substitute A Carly's art teacher is out for two weeks and they are in desperate need of a substitute teacher. The princapal knows Spencer is an artist so he hires him. Everything seems great at first until Spencer embarrasses Carly. And he keeps on embarrassing her. Finally Carly has enough and yells at Spencer, who quits. Carly feels bad, they talk and everything's better. iPrank Nevel B''' Nevel moves to Ridgeway high school starting his freshman year, while causing disruption throughout the whole school and still being downed on from the pickle situation in iPity Nevel the gang and some local friends with the help of spencer play a prank no one will ever forget. After the fact Nevel is humiliated and decides to transfer schools. iMust confess '''C Spencer and Carly’s dad comes into town to visit Carly and Spencer thinking that spencer is a successful lawyer until Spencer must confess to not graduating from Law school. Meanwhile Freddie and Sam deny dating at school. iGo to work D''' After telling Mr. Shay that he have not gone nor graduated from High school Spencer must find a real job or else Carly will be forced to move with granddad threatening the future of the web show iCarly. Meanwhile Spencer is hired at the groovy smoothie temporarily until Mr. Shay is convinced of Spencer being able to take care of Carly and himself. iReplace Sam '''E When Melody comes to Seattle to visit Sam and their mother she bonds with the gang mostly leaving Sam out of the mix coming that Carly likes Melody’s goody-good personality and finds it easier to relate with. Meanwhile Gibby develops a crush on Melody and tries hard to flirt with her. iHack iCarly F''' Seeking Revenge against the Gang again after the school-wide prank, Nevel attempts to place a Virus on the iCarly website that will affect anyone’s computer who visits the website, the plan goes great until the Virus spreads into Government agencies computer technology programs causing malfunctions within the FBI and CIA, and the FBI traces the Virus back to Nevel’s computer. Meanwhile Spencer feels that he should finally start focusing on being an adult by finding a real job. iAm a professional '''G Spencer is hired as a professional ice sculptor for an ice sculpting company in Seattle (creative ice carvings). Meanwhile Ms. Benson forcefully teaches Freddie how to drive it good until he accidently crashes the car which causes him to get a job in order to pay for the damage. iHave to choose H Since Freddie now have to work to pay for the vehicle damage he is overwhelmed when struggling to balance between work and his producer duties on iCarly, Gibby is temporarily hired as iCarly’s new technical producer. Meanwhile Spencer have an Art auction selling his old sculptures to make room for a new______________. (feel free fill in the blank because I cannot think of something he should make room for.) PLEASE VOTE WHICH LETTER EPISODE YOU THINK IS BEST